Mobile devices having smart phone capabilities have become ubiquitous in today's society. Such computing devices can provide basic wireless telephone service and various other features available on desktop and laptop computers. Further, such computing devices are Internet-accessible and include highly efficient processors and display functionality for rendering rich graphical information that is available to be downloaded to the device over the Internet. These devices include personal information management (PIM) functions, such as address books, appointment calendars, and the like. In addition, these devices have the ability to handle multiple functions at once.
Oftentimes when a user receives a telephone call or other communication on a smart phone or another computing device, only limited information is presented to the user. For example, typically when a telephone call is received on a mobile device, the only information displayed to the user is a name of the caller and a time of receipt of the call. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing additional information to the user. It is also desirable to provide the user with an ability to have increased control over communications received at a computing device. Further, it is desirable to allow users to control address book contact entries based on computer device communications.